Dont Forget a Smitchie ONESHOT
by breakout223
Summary: ONESHOT Shane was a scumbag? Who knew Mitchie did. If only she had kept her mouth shut. Shane/Mitchie


**Happy Valentines Day!**

**So Here is my first one-shot!**

**Don't Forget a Smitchie One Shot**

**Summary: Basically Shane is a stupid cause he left her for Tess Tyler**

_**Did you forget  
**__**that I was even alive  
did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
did you forget  
about me**_

****FLASHBACK****

**Shane and Mitchie are laughing throwing Ice cream and each other.**

**Then Shane leans in, Mitchie bites her lips and caves in.**

**Then they kiss.**

****END****

Mitchie is staring out the window as it rains and sighs. She is in her and Shane's special diner. She wishes Shane was still with her. You see they got into this big fight.

Shane and Mitchie are both stubborn so it's tough.

Just then Shane walks in.

Mitchie smiles and is going to walk up to him then she freezes.

Who else is there except for **Tess Tyler?**

Mitchie's smile fades when she sees's Tess kiss Shane then sit down.

_**Did you regret  
**__**ever standing by my side  
did you forget  
what we were feeling inside  
now I'm left to forget  
about us**_

Shane quickly glances as Mitchie.

"How could you?" Mitchie mouths

Shane just looks away.

Mitchie felt anger bubble inside of her.

* * *

She walked over to Tess and Shane.

Suddenly screeching monkey noises came as Demi pounced on Tess.

Shane sniffed his armpit and stretched.

Demi was totally kicking Tess' butt.

Then Shane leaves Tess for Mitchie.

* * *

_POP__!_

Mitchie's thoughts were interrupted as the waitress asked "Ma'am? May I take your order?"

Mitchie quickly glanced over at Shane and Tess laughing.

"A hot fudge Sunday please." She said without looking at the waitress.

"Okay."

"_I might as well fatten myself up with ice cream. Shane still won't want me." _Thought Mitchie.

_**So now I guess  
**__**this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
never again  
please don't forget  
don't forget**_

_**So now I guess  
**__**this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
never again  
please don't forget  
don't forget**_

As Mitchie ate her ice cream she wondered what would have happened if Mitchie wouldn't have jumped to conclusions and assumed Shane was a cheating idiot.

****FLASHBACK****

"**Mitchie I told you I did not cheat on you!" Shane screamed.**

"**THEN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AROUND TESS!" Mitchie screamed back but louder**

"**Mitch! I tutor the girl for heavens sake! You don't have to flip out!"**

"**Oh yeah you TUTOR Tess!" Mitchie said.**

"**When are you gonna believe me!?" Shane argued**

"**When I can truly know you're not a lying cheating scum." Mitchie said**

**Shane looked a little taken back and hurt but then coldness appeared.**

"**Fine! Don't believe me. Get out!"**

"**Fine!" Mitchie said and left with tears streaming.**

****END****

Why couldn't Mitchie believe him? I mean he WAS telling the truth and when she found out it was too late.

_**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

Mitchie left 2 five dollar bills on the table and walked out. She swore she saw Shane glance at her though.

As Mitchie brushed her teeth before bed she felt worse – if possible- and she had a terrible stomach ache.

She figured she would watch TV to get her mind away from Shane.

She watched 3 movies before going to sleep that night.

_**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along**__**……..**_

Mitchie called Shane in the morning after she burned all of the pictures of them

"Hello?" He said groggily

"Hey Shane… It's uh Mitchie I-"

Then he heard giggling in the background and Shane said

"Sweetie c'mon we'll continue last night in a bit."

Mitchie couldn't believe him

"You left stuff and my house and I'm mailing them." Mitchie said

"Ok well if that's it-" Started Shane

"You lost your virginity to Tess, Shane?"

"It's none of your business what I do or WHO I do it with. Goodbye Mitchie."

Then the line went dead.

Mitchie had tears and she just stood there.

Who knew Shane would change to a scumbag…?

Mitchie did.

_**You've forgotten  
**__**about us**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
